True Love Sucks
True Love Sucks is a tale in Specy Spooktacular V. Starring roles *Giggles *Vampy Featuring roles *Josh *Tycoon *Ruddles Appearances *Raymond *Mariah *Pinkie *David *Lab Rat *Cole *Poachy Plot Josh is looking at his watch, while running on a cloudy day at school, Josh and Giggles are hurrying up as they're almost late for school. Giggles stops to pick up a penny as suddenly a bus comes by about to run over Giggles. Josh screams as suddenly Vampy (who is wearing long gloves and a sun hat) appears and stops the bus by smashing it, causing three of the bus passengers (Raymond, Mariah and Pinkie) to fall out the bus and end up getting killed via woodchipper. Vampy then gives Giggles the penny. She soon falls in love, leaving Josh jealous. Later at the gym, Josh is shown trying to climb a rope, but Vampy manages to climb it faster, so Giggles cheers on for Vampy. Later after the class is over, Vampy takes Giggles to the woods, where Vampy shows Giggles that he is indeed a vampire. This causes Giggles to be even more delighted while Josh is horrifed. Suddenly, Lab Rat appears as he asks Josh if he can do an experiment on him. Josh shrugs as Lab Rat grabs his arm. In Lab Rat's office, Lab Rat uses Josh for his DNA mixer machine, where he mixes him with Whistle. Once Lab Rat turns it on, Josh ends up becoming a creepy dog hybrid. He swears his revenge on Vampy. But Lab Rat tells him this form will only happen whenever tries a crescent moon outside. The scene cuts back to show Vampy and Giggles. Giggles wonders if Vampy will suck her blood, but Vampy attempts to only suck animals blood, as he's seen swooping down, stealing David's frog and beginning to drink his blood. Suddenly, as the sun comes out, Vampy is affected. It is revealed that he's wearing a kind of skin ointment that turns his skin into diamonds. Giggles is impressed as suddenly a sun beam reflects off Vampy, then it ends up shining in Tycoon's face, thus blinding him and making him crash into a hole on a tree and get squeezed into a cylinder. Giggles then happily invites Vampy over for dinner at her house. At Giggles's house, Josh is still mad at Giggles for falling in love with a vampire. As Vampy comes over, he says he would like to speak with Giggles alone. So, they go inside Giggles's room. As Josh looks through the keyhole, he sees Vampy about to suck Giggles's blood. Josh bursts the door open as Vampy flies away. Josh tries to chase them when suddenly the crescent moon appears. Josh then turns into the dog hybrid from eariler. As Vampy holds Giggles while running, Josh chases them. Ruddles is about to cross them. As both Vampy and Josh run without warning. Ruddles yells at them as he is crushed by a car. Suddenly in a dance studio Josh and Vampy have one last fight. Vampy also kills Josh but he fights back using sunlight, this makes Vampy's skinnthe diamonds, as then Josh runs up to cole, steals his pick axe and impales Vampy with it. Josh then turns back to his normal form happy he has Giggles, until Poachy randomly shoots Josh saying that he should have waited. Once Josh is shown his fang impales Giggles as she screams and she then steps on Vampy's fang. Moral "Don't clown-sight." Deaths *Raymond, Mariah and Pinkie are sherrded by a wood chipper. *David's frog's blood is sucked. *Tycoon is squeezed into a cylinder. *Ruddles is ran over *Vampy is impaled by a pick axe. *Josh is shot by Poachy. Trivia *Dexter and Cuddles originally had roles but they were removed. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes Category:Under Construction